The Only Spanner In The Works
by Tricki
Summary: Don was the only spanner in the works. The only. Spanner.


**AN**: This is a Birthday present for my much beloved British bestie, the lovely Miss Becs, to make up for the lack of physical presents on her big day. Happy Birthday, sweetie xxxxxx Any typos are my bad. For the sake of surprise this hasn't been Beta'd.

**Summary**: Don was the only spanner in the works. The only. Spanner.

**Pair**: Will/MacKenzie

**Spoilers**: None

**_The Only Spanner In The Works_**

_for Becs_

* * *

Don was the only spanner in the works. The only. Spanner.

Don, of course, did not realise that he had become the proverbial spanner. Don, in fact, believed he was being quite thoughtful when he swung into Will's office on his way home.

"Will, you in here?" He'd called upon finding Will's office dark, his chair turned towards the window.

"Unf" was the only response Don received, the grunt from the other side of the office guttural and irritated.

"Look, I know you don't like people making a fuss - I mean, of you getting progressively older and impendingly unable to be shown on television - but I just wanted to say 'Happy Birthday'."

There was an odd groaning noise from Will's chair, a shifting. Initially Don had assumed Will was turning, possibly standing to talk to him, yet Will did not emerge. After a long moment, he replied with a breathless "Appreciate it, Keefer."

"Do you want to grab a drink?"

A hand emerged from beside the chair, waving Don away. A frown pulled across Don's features. "Are you okay? You sound like you're having a heart attack."

"I'm -_uhh- _fine."

"Will, seriously - " "I'm gonna call Mackenzie's golden boy life saver in a second. I'm sure he was curing insurgents of heart-failure while he was out playing war correspondent."

Will groaned loudly, and growled "piss off, Keefer," as nicely as he could manage.

"Fine. Thank god I didn't buy you a present." With that, Don swung Will's office door closed behind himself and grumbled about 'the old ungrateful guy' to anyone who would listen on his way out of the ACN building. The only spanner for Don was the fact that no one very much cared what he was saying.

"Do you think he noticed?" MacKenzie asked Will, her lips searing a path up his neck.

"That you're sitting on my lap? No, I think we saved that one. Except he does think I'm having a heart attack; I wouldn't be surp-_urgh_-rised if he called an ambulance. Or Charlie."

"Oh, god!" MacKenzie's head sprung up and she levelled wide eyes on him. "D'you think he would?"

Will ran a hand up the back of MacKenzie's silk shirt and watched her shudder. "Right now, I don't care."

"Will, I'm serious. I think I've exceeded my quota of highly embarrassing moments in the last year. The last thing I need is - "

"To be caught straddling me in my office with the lights out with your skirt around your hips?"

"I'll have you know, my clothes are in such a state that, were I to stand up, everything would fall perfectly in place. Perfectly."

"Is that so?" Will asked, his lips quirked in a mischievous smile as he reached out to tease the ends of her hair.

"Billy, I've survived warzones. Coming out of this encounter unscathed is well within my powers."

"Yeah, I suppose Afghanistan is slightly more perilous than Charlie."

"Oh, darling, I was talking about producing your show."

"Is this your idea of being nice to me on my Birthday?" Will queried, running his fingers down the neckline of her shirt.

"No, that was more where the secret assignation in the office came in." Mac smiled, cocking her head to that particular angle that always made Will incapable of remembering what is point was.

Knowing this would be the result of her action, MacKenzie swooped in on his mouth before he could come up with anything clever to say.

After kissing him thoroughly for several minutes, her finger playing over his chest, MacKenzie pulled back.

"No. I can't do it. All I keep thinking about is Charlie."

"That's very flattering. Really." Will replied, seeming utterly unmoved by her plight as he trailed his fingers up her leg from her knee.

"And I can't believe if Don hadn't come in wouldn't have even thought of it. Honestly, Mac, what are you thinking?!" She mumbled to herself as she slid off him. Just as she'd predicted, her clothes fell perfectly in place, and without intending to be, she was perfectly polished once more.

"Yes. All hail the mighty, crisis-averting Don." Will drawled, watching her slide her shoes back on and retrieve her jacket.

Once fully clothed again, MacKenzie stilled, silhouetted by the city lights behind her, and shot Will a look that was utterly filthy. "So... Shall we move this somewhere more private?"

Will's face remained deadpan, but his eyes blazed with delight. "I thought you'd never ask."

Mac walked in that maddening way of hers towards the door, only pausing when she heard Will say "Mac, do you think I'm getting too old for television?"

Mac shook her head, continuing to walk into the bullpen. "Oh, Billy. You've been too old for television for years. Really, I don't know why Charlie keeps you on."

"Hey, it's my Birthday!"

As every remaining staff member's head flew in his direction Will realised his mistake.

_Damn Don. Damn the man to hell. _


End file.
